


Work In Progress

by Cygna_hime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygna_hime/pseuds/Cygna_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulbot is not something you whip up in a matter of nights. Equius repurposes a personal project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work In Progress

When Vriska tells you her plan, you almost refuse her. You almost say that she cannot possibly be so foolish as to assume even you can overcome all the obstacles to success in the time she claims you have. You almost explain to her just how far robotics has to journey before it can create a physiologically equivalent facsimile of a troll. You almost send her away with a buzzbeast in her ear and let the matter drop.

But you don’t.

It’s not that you have anything against lying to Vriska. And it’s certainly not that you owe Aradia any such service. She should be grateful for your attentions as a gift in themselves. Surely she would be if she weren’t dead and as such were in any state to receive them. You can fix that.

So you tell Vriska not the whole truth but enough of it to satisfy her, leave her to plot her aristocratically requisite double-cross, and descend to your robotics lair.

She has a corner of her own. You would not want her to be damaged in your fights with her cruder cousins. You have put far too much work into her for that. She is exactly as you have envisioned her. The cosmetic details should have been left for last, but you find they serve to remind you of your ultimate goal.

Those details will all have to be changed, now that you have a different recipient in mind. Vriska has provided you with reference images for the purpose. You can do this. It would be the height of waste to build an entirely new robot when you have this one almost complete.

You remove the rivets binding the front of the torso to the frame. You may as well begin here.

It is for the best that you do this. You should think of it as a test of your craft. It is only reasonable to allow somebody already dead to attempt the transfer before doing something irrevocable yourself. This is only a prototype. You still do not know if it will work. If it does, you will make another. You can do this. This is only a delay for good and necessary reasons.

You start to peel your sign off the metal.


End file.
